The bad news is
by Princess Deirdre
Summary: The transmission from Dr. Death Defying that changes everything for Gerard and Frank. Based on The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys album characters and concepts.Killjoy COMPLETE


Title: The bad news is…

Author: Princess Deirdre

Band: My Chemical Romance

Pairing: Frank/Gerard,

Rating/Warnings: Mentions character death, alludes to boysex, hurt/comfort

Authors note: Fake,okay. Don't own these fellows but OemGEE if I did.

Summary: The message from Dr. Deathdefying that changes everything for Gerard and Frank. Based on The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys album characters and concepts

Gerard and I have been dancing around this for years.

It doesn't happen when I lose Jay and the girls or when he loses Lyn and B, but somehow Jet and Kobra are different. The pain is more immediate and more real. I guess it's because we don't know for sure that our families are dead. (Shit started getting crazy when My Chem was still on tour and only went more downhill after.) But we do know for sure that Mikey and Ray are. We heard it on the radio.

"Bad news from the zones tumble weeds. It looks like Jet Star and the Kobra Kid had a clap with an exterminator that went all Costa Rica and got themselves ghosted, dusted out on Route Guano. So its time to hit the red line and up thrust that volume out there. Keep your boots tight, keep your gun close and die with your mask on if you've got to. Here is the traffic" Dr. Death Defying's voice rang out on a surprisingly clear station.

Party still turns the dial to hear the message again and again on other stations, knowing the message will be repeated. He's looking to hear that it was a mistake. Zone Runners far and wide take similar names to ours, The Fabulous Killjoys, all the time as a fucked up tribute so you have to listen real careful; it could have been Jet Start and The Kobra Kit who got ghosted. I'm _straining _to hear that it was Jet Start and the Kobra Kit.

But its not and as I turn to the drivers side of the Trans Am, I see the Party Poison façade crumble away. My Fun Ghoul persona does too as I realize now its just Gerard Way I'm facing, crying for his baby brother and best friend. I've seen the man facedown in his own vomit, I've seen the man laying in pools of his own blood, but this, seeing tears cleaning his face off of weeks of sun, dirt and grime is more than I can take.

I quickly usher us out the car and into the diner we are parked in front of before we are both reduced to blubbering idiots. I succeed but it's a close one.

We forego eating and go straight to bed. I follow him to his room and as he collapses onto his makeshift bed, he pulls me along with him, curling against my body like he hasn't done since we were riding around in a stinky van with 7 other guys. Its both disarming and painfully familiar. I hug him back tighter.

It's still dark when I wake up some time later. He's laying in the crook of my shoulder, arm slung across my chest with his bright red hair covering his face. I push it back a little to see its hiding equally bright red rimed eyes. He's still beautiful though, he's always been, so I close the space between us and kiss him on the forehead, trying to give even more comfort in this closeness. Or take comfort, I need it too, we are all we have now.

When I lean back, his eyes are open and peering into mine. He whispers brokenly "Frankie" and weaves his hand through the hair along the back of my skull and pulls me in for a different kiss.

And its _this _that we have been dancing around for years. This kiss that's tender but passionate, laced with want and need and tongue and teeth.

It breaks something in me and I know it does the same to him; I can feel it in his hands everywhere and in my growing need against his hip.

Afterward, when we are both breathless, it seems like some things are fixed too. Like it makes the pain of losing our friends more bearable. Really its just one less thing to mourn, this finally realized unfulfilled potential.

I know in the morning Party Poison will be back. My Fun Ghoul will be too. They need to be to track down and execute a plan that will avenge our friends, since just plain Frank and Gerard wont do.

Our regular selves will be occupied with much sweeter things now anyhow.


End file.
